Kira -shakunetsu no sabaki-
Lyrics Nihongo 紅き鳥は豪炎に包まれて 天空を仰ぎ放つ 太陽の咆哮を 紅き鳥は黒煙を巻き上げて 大地に向かい放つ 太陽の咆哮を それは何千回も 何万回も 繰り返されるほど 深く紅く染まって行く ああ ああ 魂を噛み砕いて 灼熱の裁きを 運命を噛み砕いて 紅く染まる衝動 オレの声が聞こえるなら 灼かれるだけの運命なのだろう 深く紅く染まって行く ああ ああ 魂を噛み砕いて 灼熱の裁きを 運命を噛み砕いて 紅く染まる衝動 オレの声が聞こえるなら 灼かれるだけの運命なのだろう Romaji akaki tori wa gouen ni tsutsumarete tenkuu wo aogi hanatsu taiyou ni houkou wo akaki tori wa kokuen wo makiagete daichi ni mukai hanatsu taiyou no houkou wo sore wa nanzenkai mo nanmankai mo kurikaesareru hodo fukaku akaku somatte iku aa aa tamashii wo kamikudaite shakunetsu no sabaki wo unmei wo kamikudaite akaku somaru shoudou ore no koe ga kikoeru nara yakareru dake no somame nano darou fukaku akaku somatte iku aa aa tamashii wo kamikudaite shakunetsu no sabaki wo unmei wo kamikudaite akaku somaru shoudou ore no koe ga kikoeru nara yakareru dake no sadame nano darou English Translation The crimson bird is wrapped in little flames, The sun's roar gives off allegiance to the air The crimson bird is rolled up in black smoke, The sun's roar gives off the opposite to the Earth That is many thousand times, even many ten thousand times, enough to be repeated It's going to stain with deep crimson, ah, ah Chew off the soul, burning judgement Chew off the fate, the impulse that stains the crimson If I listen to my voice, I wonder if the fate only burns It's going to stain with deep crimson, ah, ah Chew off the soul, burning judgement Chew off the fate, the impulse that stains the crimson If I listen to my voice, I wonder if the fate only burns Long Version Part of lyrics and/or corrections are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. 紅き鳥は豪炎に包まれて 天空を仰ぎ放つ 太陽の咆哮を 紅き鳥は黒煙を巻き上げて 大地に向かい放つ 太陽の咆哮を それは何千回も 何万回も 繰り返されるほど 深く紅く染まって行く 魂を噛み砕いて 灼熱の裁きを 運命を噛み砕いて 紅く染まる衝動 オレの声が聞こえるなら 灼かれるだけの運命なのだろう 紅き鳥は転生の時を待つ 拳を握り放つ 覚醒の咆哮を 紅き鳥は生命に食らいつく 翼を広げ放つ 覚醒の咆哮を それは何十年も 何千年も 繰り返された夢物語 いつか目覚めるその時まで 魂を噛み砕いて 灼熱の裁きを 運命を噛み砕いて 紅く染まる衝動 遠く高く　貫けるのなら 汚れた心　食らうがいいさ 深く紅く染まった牙　黒い罪　欲望 開いた拳見つめていた　遠い記憶 地獄の叫びが　そうだ　聞こえてくるのだろう 魂を噛み砕いて 灼熱の裁きを 運命を噛み砕いて 紅く染まる衝動 紅き鳥が呼びかけている 全てを無に還す咆哮 オレの声が聞こえるなら 灼かれるだけの運命なのだろう Long Romaji akaki tori wa gouen ni tsutsumarete tenkuu wo aogi hanatsu taiyou ni houkou wo akaki tori wa kokuen wo makiagete daichi ni mukai hanatsu taiyou no houkou wo sore wa nanzenkai mo nanmankai mo kurikaesareru hodo fukaku akaku somatte iku aa aa tamashii wo kamikudaite shakunetsu no sabaki wo unmei wo kamikudaite akaku somaru shoudou ore no koe ga kikoeru nara yakareru dake no somame nano darou fukaku akaku somatte iku aa aa tamashii wo kamikudaite shakunetsu no sabaki wo unmei wo kamikudaite akaku somaru shoudou ore no koe ga kikoeru nara yakareru dake no sadame nano darou akaki tori wa tensei no toki wo matsu kobushi wo nigiri hanatsu kakusei no houkou wo akaki tori wa seimei ni kuraitsuku tsubasa wo hiroge hanatsu kakusei no houkou wo sore wa nanjuunen mo nansennen mo kurikaesareta yume monogatari itsuka mezameru sono toki made tamashii wo kamikudaite shakunetsu no sabaki wo unmei wo kamikudaite akaku somaru shoudou tooku takaku tsuranukeru no nara yogoreta kokoro kurau ga ii sa fukaku akaku somatta kiba kuroi tsumi yokubou hiraita kobushi mitsumeteita toui kioku jigoku no sakebi ga sou da kikoetekuru no darou tamashii wo kamikudaite shakunetsu no sabaki wo unmei wo kamikudaite akaku somaru shoudou akaki tori ga yobikaketeiru subete wo mu ni kaesu houkou ore no koe ga kikoeru nara yakareru dake no sadame nano darou Long English Translation The crimson bird is wrapped in little flames, The sun's roar gives off allegiance to the air The crimson bird is rolled up in black smoke, The sun's roar gives off the opposite to the Earth That is many thousand times, even many ten thousand times, enough to be repeated It's going to stain with deep crimson, ah, ah Chew off the soul, burning judgement Chew off the fate, the impulse that stains the crimson If I listen to my voice, I wonder if the fate only burns It's going to stain with deep crimson, ah, ah Chew off the soul, burning judgement Chew off the fate, the impulse that stains the crimson If I listen to my voice, I wonder if the fate only burns The crimson bird is waiting for the time of its reincarnation Clenching fist and punching, the howl of awakening The crimson bird is pecking on lives Spreading wings and dashing, the howl of awakening No matter how long it has been repeated, the story of dream Until the time of awakening one day Chew off the soul, burning judgement Chew off the fate, the impulse that stains the crimson If you can go through it far and high It would be fine to devour the dirtied heart Fangs dyed in deep crimson, black sin of lust In a distant memory, I had my eyes on an open fist The scream of hell, yes, can you hear it? Chew off the soul, burning judgement Chew off the fate, the impulse that stains the crimson The crimson bird is calling out Howling to return everything into nothing If I listen to my voice, I wonder if the fate only burns Song Connections/Remixes *'煌 -灼熱の裁き-' is the sequel to 紅焔, from the event. *A long version of 煌 -灼熱の裁き-''' can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Trivia *On the pop'n music ラピストリア JAEPO 2014 location test, '煌 -灼熱の裁き-' was one of the Story Mode hidden songs, unlockable by clearing RINKA's story, . **Since the second location test, '煌 -灼熱の裁き-' is available as a default song instead. *煌 -灼熱の裁き-''' can be unlocked in GITADORA OverDrive from December 24th, 2014 as part of the event, by obtaining the power. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Kira Jacket.PNG|煌 -灼熱の裁き-'s pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs